X-Men: The Animated Series Season 1 1
| EpisodeTitle = "Night of the Sentinels" (Part 1) | Synopsis = Jubilee overhears her foster parents talking about her; they talk of a Mutant Control Agency coming for her. They believe it's the right thing to do and a good place for Jubilee. She runs away from home and starts playing video games at the mall. A Sentinel breaks into the mall searching for her. Storm, Rogue, and Gambit fight off the Sentinel, allowing her to escape. Outside the mall, Jubilee runs through a smoke grenade and meets Cyclops before fainting. Cyclops destroys the Sentinel, removing its head with his optic beam. Jubilee wakes up in the Xavier's School for Gifted Children. While attempting to escape, she stumbles into the Danger Room, where Wolverine and Gambit are fighting. Thinking Wolverine would hurt Gambit, Jubilee blasts him. Morph and Beast walk in and everything settles down. Storm takes Jubilee aside and explains about the X-Mansion, Professor X, and their abilities to Jubilee, and what they stand for as X-Men. Using information from the disembodied Sentinel head, it's discovered that the Mutant Control Agency is leaking out information, which is why a Sentinel came for Jubilee. Jubilee tries to go home, thinking Sentinels would come after her foster parents, but she is captured along the way by two Sentinels and Henry Gyrich. Wolverine decides to investigate Jubilee's disappearance and finds that her trail gets cold just outside her house. The X-Men gather together to break into the Mutant Control Agency headquarters. Wolverine, Morph, Beast, and Storm get inside the perimeter and disable security. | Appearing = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Morph's real name is referenced as 'Sydney Jones' at the episode on the IMDb, which is probably wrong. ** ** ** Villains: * * * Other Characters: * Martha (Jubilee's foster mother) * Jubilee's foster father * * Jubilee's dog * * * * Mall patrons and a security guard * Card shop check out girl * Locations: * ** The New Salem Mall *** Elizabeth's Secrets *** A Card Shop ** , *** **** The infirmary **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * As Jubilee is exploring the mansion, she passes several TV screens. Images on these screens include: ** Domino appears on a news broadcast. The newsreader says "This strange woman was spotted near the scene of the violence." She appears in person (although still as a background character) in "Slave Island". ** Cannonball who was apparently caught on amateur video. ** Magneto very briefly appears, between the footage of Sabertooth and the press conference with Senator Kelly. Magneto's full introduction is in "Enter Magneto", the third episode of the series. | Recommended = * The X-Men Animated series is probably best known for its re-imagining of the X-Men comic book series. This episode draws from the following X-Men issues: ** The Mutant Registration Act was adapted from . ** The battle at the shopping mall is adapted from Jubilee's first appearance in . In that story, Jubilee is attacked by the M-Squad and is rescued by female X-Men. ** The character Morph is based off Changeling, originally an X-Man villain who first appeared in . ** The X-Men in this series are all rendered in costumes that were part of the "New Genesis" of the X-Men which started in and , with the X-Men's roster consisting of X-Men who were active during that era of publication. | Links = *"Night of the Sentinels (Part One)" at the Marvel Animated Universe Wiki *"Night of the Sentinels" at Wikipedia }} References